


Just Like Old Times

by fmpsimon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, M/M, One Shot, Short, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpsimon/pseuds/fmpsimon
Summary: Prompto digs an old backpack out of Noctis's closet, forcing him to take a bittersweet trip down memory lane.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Just Like Old Times

"Ugh, you still have this old thing?" Prompto wrinkled his nose, lifting up a well-worn backpack that looked like it had predated dinosaurs.

Noctis looked up from his comic book to where his friend was digging through the messy bedroom closet. "What are you doing in there?" he said, slightly concerned and slightly more annoyed.

"Just looking!" Prompto said, a boyish grin spreading across his face. He unzipped the bag and started digging through it. "I mean, didn't you have this thing when we were in grade school? And it's not like you didn't have enough money to replace it." Noctis tossed the comic book aside and started walking over, as Prompto was sticking his fingers through the various holes in the fabric. "It's basically garbage."

Noctis snatched it up, resisting the urge to hug it to his chest. "Do you mind? That's my stuff you're insulting." He clutched it a little too tightly and murmured, "We've been through a lot together."

"Dude," Prompto said, dead-pan, "it's a backpack."

"It's gotten me through some stuff, okay?" he said, his face softening. "I brought it with me to Tenebrae, after my mom died." He ran his fingers over the frayed edges, visions of fire and chaos flashing in his mind. "I had it when I met you for the first time." He glanced up at Prompto, who met his gaze, then averted his eyes. "Back when you thought that you weren't good enough for me, remember?" He smiled for a moment, then stopped. "I had it when my dad and I went on our last fishing trip before he…"

"Noct, I…" Prompto began softly. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's cool," Noctis said, smiling to himself. "They're good memories." He set the backpack down, smoothing it out. "I know it's old and a little worse for wear," he said, scratching his own unshaven jaw, "but I think it's got some time left. Not quite ready to put it out to pasture just yet." He tousled Prompto's hair. "C'mon, let's get some dinner. I promised Iggy we'd stop in and see him."

Prompto caught his hand, lightly kissing his fingers, then stood up. They walked out of the room together. "Why don't we just bring food over there? Gladio's gonna be there, right?"

Noctis shrugged. "Probably. He usually is, these days. Says he's just there to keep Ignis company, but I think he's too worried about him to leave him by himself."

Prompto chuckled. "Who knew Gladio was such a softy?" He clapped his hands. "Then it's settled! We'll surprise them!" He grasped Noctis's hand tightly. Just like old times.


End file.
